1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a drive transmission in a longwall shearer loader.
2. Description of Related Art
A coal shearer equipped with a feed haulage gear without wrapping connectors has already been described in the Polish description of the patent No. 170568. Such a shearer is equipped with a drive gear and an idle wheel toothed with the drive gear. Both are located in a specially shaped part of the haulage gear body. The idle wheel cooperates with a ladder and is guided along it by guides. The idle wheel is mounted in a detachable housing, which is attached to the body of the haulage gear. The housing's shape resembles a rectangle, whose upper comer located above the idle wheel has been truncated. The bottom edge of the housing protrudes outside of the lower part of the haulage gear body.
A drive transmission unit, particularly the one used in cutter-loaders, has already been described in the Polish description of the patent No. 172361. The unit is composed of a drive gear and an identical idle wheel toothed with the drive gear, which at the same time functions as a fast wheel cooperating with an inflexible pin connector or with a chain connector. The idle wheel is fixed to the shearer frame, which may be disconnected from the haulage gear. The module drive gear mounted on the drive shaft of the haulage gear cooperates with the module idle wheel mounted on the axle, where the fast wheel is mounted, too. The module idle wheel is fixed in relation to the fast wheel and the axle is fixed in the holder.
A haulage gear has already been described in the Polish description of the patent No. 180563. The mechanism is composed of a gear wheel mounted on a drive shaft and a module idle wheel mounted on the axle, which is fixed in a holder. The holder (detachable) is connected with the haulage gear body and a frame of the shearer slide and is equipped with a cover. The idle wheel is located between the gear wheel and the drive gear unit and is mounted on the axle, which is fixed in the hubs equipped with eccentric bushes. One hub along with its eccentric bush is fixed in the housing of the holder. The other hub along with its eccentric bush is fixed in the cover of the holder.
A drive transmission unit used in cutter-loaders has also been described in the Polish description of the patent No. 188549. The unit, also referred to as the housing fixed to the front panel of the haulage gear and the shearer frame, is composed of a drive gear toothed with a fast gear wheel mounted on the axle located in the housing and a shoe. The axle of the fast wheel is mounted in the inlets located in the 35 openings. One inlet is mounted in a recess in the plate and the other one in the housing's cover.